Recuerdos
by gabichocomello135121215
Summary: Cuando algo ya forma parte del pasado, se convierte en un recuerdo, el que queda almacenado en nuestra memoria. Aunque algunos recuerdos quedan grabados a fuego en nuestra memoria y a veces deseamos que nunca hubieran ocurrido. MattxMello.


_Y he vuelto. Otra historia más sobre Matt y Mello._

_**Sugerido escuchar: Shadow of the Day **__por__Linkin Park, aunque el que lo prefiera puede escuchar también algo como __**Sadness and Sorrow**__, de Naruto_

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece. Linkin Park y Naruto tampoco.**

_Summary: Cuando algo ya forma parte del pasado, se convierte en un recuerdo, el que queda almacenado en nuestra memoria. Aunque algunos recuerdos quedan grabados a fuego en nuestra memoria y a veces deseamos que nunca hubieran ocurrido. MattxMello._

_Lean, disfruten y si esta historia lo merece, dejen review._

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a atardecer. El sol caía, mientras el cielo adquiría tonalidades naranjas, doradas, rojas, moradas, púrpuras y violetas, y los colores se volvían cada vez más sombríos.<p>

El joven se acercó a la pequeña ventana de su departamento. La luz se extinguía cada vez con más rapidez. Sus ojos contemplaron firmemente el escenario.

Tomó algo de café de su taza. En ella se leía unas escrituras españolas: "Te regalo mi corazón... Oh, espera, ya lo robaste".

En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, dos niños se miraban. Sin hablarse, sin saludarse, sin formalidades estúpidas que entorpecieran el análisis mutuo. Observaban los cabellos, las manos, las ropas, los ojos ajenos, tan distintos y tan contrarios a los propios. En silencio, mas un bullicio irrumpía en la habitación. Uno que ningún otro escuchaba.

Quién diría que terminarían siendo inseparables. Ninguno imaginó que algún día, aquellas aventuras infantiles de secuestros y rescates se volverían realidad.

"_Matt..."_

_El sol_

_se pondrá por ti_

Cerró las persianas, como ya le era costumbre desde hace un par de años. El firmamento, con sus luceros, aquellos que guiaron a los navegantes en tiempos inmemoriales, se posaban ya en lo alto, brillando tenuemente.

_Y la sombra del día_

_envolverá al mundo en gris_

_Y el sol_

_se pondrá por ti_

Se sentó en el sofá. Encendió su computador, los monitores cobraron vida. Se desplegaron múltiples ventanas. Y, como cada noche, escribió. Drama, suspenso, tristeza, alegría, el abanico completo se encontraba repartido en cada una de las ventanas.

Una vez que unas cuantas estuvieron terminadas, las envió por correo electrónico. Ya pronto recibiría su sueldo, cortesía de su editor.

_Algunas veces las soluciones no son tan simples_

_Algunas veces las despedidas son la única manera_

Una historia sobre una tal Michelle, secuestrada y asesinada, mientras su mejor amiga sobrevivía. Otra, de dragones y caballeros, una princesa que rescatar, con el agregado de hadas, ángeles y demonios. Una novela autobiográfica camuflada sobre cómo Michael había sobrevivido a una explosión y sin secuelas, solo con una cicatriz en el rostro. Tres historias, tres futuros éxitos.

Pero él tenía algo mejor planeado. Una historia de la cual estaba seguro que nadie olvidaría. El recordado caso Kira, ese del asesino desquiciado, visto desde una nueva fantasía, desde los ojos de dos jóvenes detectives. No unos cualquiera, sino unos chicos que poseían un don, a quienes se les había regalado una inteligencia privilegiada y que además eran pareja. Dos hombres, que conocían lo mejor y lo peor del otro, y que nunca, por nada del mundo, se separarían.

Pero la maravillosa historia tendría que esperar hasta mañana. El reloj marcaba más allá de las doce, muchísimo más allá, y el rubio ya no se sentía con energía suficiente.

Se dirigió a su habitación, donde las sábanas lo recibieron y abrazaron gélida y cruelmente. ¿Qué más se puede esperar del invierno, no?

Sus ojos, aunque cerrados, no cesaban de moverse. Nunca olvidaría la lluvia, el aroma de la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies, así como tampoco olvidaría aquellos cabellos rojos como el fuego ni la sonrisa cálida que siempre podía ofrecerle, incluso en los momentos más difíciles.

_En cartas y flores en tu ventana_

_Todos tus amigos te pidieron que te quedaras_

_A veces los comienzos no son tan simples_

_A veces las despedidas son la única manera_

Y ahora él iba a quedar a merced de los gusanos y demás insectos, sepultado entre piedras y lodo, en el exterior que tanto odiaba. No es justo. Aunque la vida nunca fue justa para él.

Una suave lágrima recorrió su mejilla. En sueños, lloraba. No podía ser tan débil como para emocionarse con un tonto sueño. ¿Los sueños no eran para disfrutar? ¿No eran una hermosa realidad exenta de las penurias del día a día?

Y sin embargo, lloraba. Antes solía temerle a la muerte. Ahora le traía sin cuidado: solo, en una cama de dos plazas, sin ese alguien que lo acompañó durante toda su vida... Eso no es vivir. Eso es ser un muerto que camina, come y respira, eso es ser una suerte de zombie, pero al que nadie teme.

El despertador sacó a Mihael de su letargo. Quitó las mantas de su cuerpo y se dispuso a iniciar un nuevo día. No podía dejar que las memorias lo siguieran atormentando. Él no quería eso. Y estaba seguro que _él _tampoco lo hubiera querido.

Y aunque estaba solo, aunque él ya no le hablaría más, le dirigió la palabra al otro por última vez:

_"No creas que te olvidaré tan fácilmente, tonto. Te amo. Ya nos volveremos a ver... Hasta entonces, Mail Jeevas"_

* * *

><p><em>Ojalá les haya gustado. No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón me dio por escribir este tipo de historias. Oh bueno. Si este pequeño oneshot lo merece, habrá uno que otro review.<em>

_Bye!~_


End file.
